


Blackout

by DreamingAngelWolf



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Possible memory alteration, Protective Bucky Barnes, Red Room, Some hurt/comfort, a bit of angst, nobody knows what's happening, other tags will be added, some 'venging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky and Clint wake up in a motel room with no recollection of the past sixteen hours, they set out to find who, if anyone, is responsible, and what they were after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might be pre-emptively uploading this, but... we'll see how it goes.

“Bucky!”

The sound of his name rousing him to consciousness, Bucky grimaced against a throbbing in his forehead and cracked his eyes open. He blinked a few times, confused by the dirty grey ceiling he found himself staring at until Clint appeared in his bleary line of vision, looking rather haggard and just as confused. 

“Bucky, something’s wrong,” he said, and Bucky groaned as his headache pulsed at the sound. 

“Not so loud,” he muttered. He brought his left hand up to press against his neck, glad it wasn’t too warm. 

Clint ignored him though, shaking his shoulder persistently. “No, think,” he said urgently. Bucky squinted at him as he continued, “What’s the last thing you remember before waking up?” 

“What? Why does –” 

“Look where we are.” Clint sat back, allowing Bucky to ease himself up and slowly take in the faded wallpaper, the cheap bedspread, the grotty en-suite through a cracked door, and their clothes strewn carelessly over the floor. He was about to wisecrack about that when Clint asked, “Do you know why we’re here?” 

Bucky paused in his answer. “Well, I guess we must’ve –” 

“I don’t remember doing that, and I’ve looked – there’s no evidence we did.” 

“Okay, well…” He decided to go along with Clint’s request, rubbing his face with his metal hand again. His head still hurt. “Last thing I remember then is… leaving the tower?” He frowned. “Weren’t we gonna go home after the party?” 

Clint nodded, then he reached for the digital clock on the bedside table, holding the display up to Bucky. “I don’t know what time we got here, but it’s four in the afternoon,” he said, letting Bucky take the clock from him. A hint of fear was evident in his tone. “Bucky, what did we do in the last sixteen hours?” 

He had no idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I'm not pleased with this at all but it wasn't going anywhere and I had a great urge to upload... Might rewrite this. Stay tuned. (More chapters are planned, too.)


End file.
